projecthikarifandomcom-20200213-history
Usertalk:KiumaruHamchi
Welcome Hi, welcome to HikariFalls Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Andre page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonicman0123456789 (Talk) 22:03, January 9, 2010 Andre Excuse me do you know Andre?--Akito17 16:56, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Re:Andre Just wondering if you knew him, now tell me are you a girl?--Akito17 17:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 great yeah just making sure I kind of knew it was obvious due to your user name but I know alot of girls with male names around here. I was just asking to make sure you weren't too close to Andre sama if you were a girl but now that I know your a boy it's ok.--Akito17 17:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Feelings Well would it be hard to believe if I said he is the only person that I truly like? I mean we have so much in common when we were talking over the phone he listens to what I have to say and he's my closets friend as far as I'm concerned I don't really have any friends. Friend Would you?--Akito17 17:43, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 :Sure I'll be your friend. --KiumaruHamachi 17:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Nao Ugh Nick I don't know what to do man Nao, Mika and her sister wants to have a well...a sex off and they want me to choose which one to pick of them to see who I get the most pleasure from damn it.--Sonicman0123456789 18:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 Hey Andre sama I thought you had work to do heheh caught ya.--Akito17 18:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 Pictures The one on top is my little sister and the one below is the others that like his fanic. Haruhi chan Hello Nick san.^.^Haruhi14 20:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 So he told you about his lover huh? Oh since I know you gotta log off at 4 I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?Haruhi14 20:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Haruhi14 Haruhi Yo Nick did Haruhi do something to hurt you yesterday?--Akito17 13:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Akito17 WTF.....NICK I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE MY FRIEND I HAVE PLENTY JUST DOING YOU A FAVOR ...................FUCK YOU ok iGuesBlue-Flash 18:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Blue-Flash Help Hey my name is Luka and I was wondering if you could help me with something your the only person I could find. 日本語の話すことができる？ Okay, what do you need help in? First sign with your posts using four tildes (KiumaruHamachi 19:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC)) so i can get to your page. Next what do you need help with? --KiumaruHamachi 19:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I don't have an account sadly I'm just here to put my information on my Character that I made for the fan art I was a runner up I hope Andre likes it. but what are the chances? Me meeting him right. hmm i dont know. sorry for asking but are u female. It depends on if he comes to Japan. Infobox Create a New Character Page --KiumaruHamachi 19:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Mm forget it I'll figure it out sooner or later thanks for your help anyway Mr... User:Luka The Name's Nick. Anyways what can't you do? I'll guide you through a tutorial. --KiumaruHamachi 20:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Just created my account so it should be fine now. I did need help making that info box thing like you and sonicman did are you two Japanese?Luka20 20:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Luka20 No both of us are Americans. But we have the same dream of going to Japan and (Andre/Sonicman) meeting his fans. Me, going to college and getting something good out of it. --KiumaruHamachi 20:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi wait Andre THE Andre Hikari ochiru Andre?Luka20 20:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Luka20 Yes, that Andre. Me and him are best friends. Why? --KiumaruHamachi 20:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Wow you must be incredibly lucky to be friends with one of the most popular manga writer in all of Tokyo! what's he like?Luka20 20:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Luka20 He's really nice but forgetful. He will do anything for his friends. He cares. And yes I am really lucky to be friends with him. But the fame he has: he doesn't acknowledge it, he brushes it off. I wish i had that type of fame. Too bad for me. --KiumaruHamachi 20:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi